narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Dragon Sage Mode
Black Dragon Sage Mode (黒龍仙人モード, Kokuryū Sennin mōdo) is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. This kind of power allows users to tap into abilities unnatural to the outside world. This power grants the user super-human and animalistic Senjutsu abilities that originate from Black Dragon Cove. Overview Black Dragon Sage Mode is a known teaching from Black Dragon Cove; under the teachings of Kuryu the Black Dragon Sage (黒龍仙人, Kokuryū Sennin) and current king of dragons. Kuryu developed this technique for future generations that would one day come and seek it out but this power isn't easily obtained through vigorous training alone, the user would be subjugated to a harsh environment deep in the dragon cove where they'll be placed in the hunting ground where a fog of poison chemical that'll render them blind. The user would be left to survive for six months up to a year where they'll master the four senses in their body smell, hearing, taste, and touch. If the user survives the trial they will get they're sight back then be trained by Kuryu himself For three more months where he'll force em fight in combat against him which would usually result in defeat but in rare occasions the user would either match him or outsmart him in battle allowing thw Victor to move up the next level of training where he'll have to hold two distinct rocks baring carvings on them, the left rock having a kanji "Knowledge" (学 ,gaku) and the right "Pride" (傲慢, gouman). Each of these rock will possess a juinjutsu curse mark that'll spread across the user's body effecting him with nature energy that'll inflict pain upon touching it throughout the months following till he or she manage to stay sane and control the curse mark will cause it to burn off the user's body then appears the kanji "Will-Power" (意力) on the person's stomach obtaining pseudo-sage mode allowing them to access only a quantity of nature energy. The last trial the user would have to feast on the carcass of a young dragon, absorbing it's life-force, blood and nature energy fully awakening Black Dragon Sage Mode with the kanji changing to "Black" (黒い, Kuroi). Upon awakening this power a pinkish aura with slight red on the outside will appear surrounding the user who possess this power and pigmentation will appear on the user's face and forearms same in the eyes. Attributes Advantages *The Awakening of this power will increased the user's strength hundred times pass their limit, their speed accelerated much like the Gate of Limit and Gate of Pain that increase the bodies speed and muscles pass it's limits causing muscle tearing. This ability nullify the drawback effects of this increased power since it re-energize and heal the user allowing him to fight at maximum. *The user's body is granted enhanced stamina and hearing enabling them to hear farther than a dog could and match the speed of a train or more that is ranked the fastest in the world. *The user would be able to survive within dangerous toxic area's that would regularly kill a Shinobi without this mode, meaning the user would inherit the dragons immunity to the toxic atmosphere and temperature that is 100-200 degrees. Disadvantages *The user would become feral and psychotically insane if they can't control their sage mode correctly. This would make them a wild small version of a dragon; powerful but easy to kill due to their lack of thinking and stamina. *The user would develop side effects if he isn't absorbing nature energy Properly leading to insanity from energy rejecting and possibly trigger types of mental disorders like rare cases have dissociative identity disorder after suffering to long from the black dragons Senjutsu. *The user would have to stand still while undergoing sage mode and spider transformation leaving themselves wide open to attacks. Sage Mode Forms Users that can properly balance their own chakra with natural energy will not experience any animalistic transformations to their body. The one exception is a dark pigmentation around their face, forearms and the eyes themselves, which usually differ based on where the user learned Sage Mode. *Kuryu - a ancient five thousand year old dragon sage that possess an incredibly large reserves of nature energy in his body along with the radiation that pollutes and course through his body. His transformations shows very little changes except in the sclerae turn black and his pupils turn orange-red color and his scales change to the same color. *Tenko Kuroboshi - the only human from her perspective clan that pseudo-mastered the power of this mode during her time before joining Supreme Knights. Her ability to utilize this power allowed her to unlock certain abilities that made her an formidable foe. Sage Transformation Sage Transformation (仙人化, Senninka) is a way of attaining Sage Mode, it is unknown if any known transformations exist within the dragon cove only two people are seen utilizing this power.